Local regulations and/or norms exist through out various geographical or jurisdictional regions for conducting business. A product marketed or used in each region needs to comply and/or support the local regulation/norm to be competitive. Similarly, different types of users of a product may have different requirements for various aspects of the product. A product targeting multiple types of users needs to support varying requirements of different types of users to be competitive. Internet based promotion and distribution have accelerated and broadened market reach of products to global customers. Customizing a product to support a wide range of regional requirements and satisfy vastly different types of users reachable via the Internet is a time consuming task. Techniques for customizing a product prior to the Internet era is not scalable to meet the challenges created by the Internet based promotion and distribution. Without overcoming these challenges, a global product targeting a vast number of different types of users across international regions can not compete with a local product focusing on a single type of users.